AEG8E
The AEG8E is an AEG series acoustic/ electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez for 2006. It was produced in China. The AEG8E features a thinner grand concert shaped body with a soft Venetian cutaway. The top is laminated spruce with binding on agathis back and sides with a high gloss finish. The round soundhole has a black & white acrylic rosette. It has a satin-finish mahogany neck with a 25" scale, 21-fret rosewood fingerboard with small white dot position markers. Components include an Ivorex II saddle in a rosewood bridge, Ibanez Advantage bridge pins, an Ivorex II nut, and chrome Ibanez Smooth Tuner AS tuning machines. Electronics consist of an Ibanez under saddle pickup connected to an Ibanez SPT preamp with onboard tuner powered by a 9V battery and balanced XLR and ¼" stereo outputs. For 2011 the agathis back & sides were replaced with mahogany. A major change was introduced in 2014 with new preamp, saddle, nut and tuners. For 2018 the back & sides were switched to sapele and the rosewood fretboard and bridge were replaced with treated New Zealand pine. For 2019 purpleheart was used for the fretboard and bridge and the mahogany neck was replaced with okoume. The AEG8EMH is a similar model with a mahogany top. The AEG8TNE is a similar model with a slotted headstock and nylon strings. The AEG8E was discontinued after 2019. Specifications 2011–2017: Mahogany 2018–2019: Sapele | finishback = High gloss | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory (plastic) | sh_shape = Round | sh_rosette = Black & While multi | neck = AEG | matneck = 2006–2018: 2019: | finishneck = Satin | scale = | matfb = 2006–2017: Rosewood w/ white binding 2018: Treated New Zealand pine w/ white binding 2019: Purpleheart w/ white binding | bindingfb = | fbinlay = Small white dot | frets = 21 | fretsize = Large | stringspace = 11mm | pickup = Ibanez Undersaddle | preamp = 2006–2013: Ibanez SPT w/ onboard tuner 2014–2019: Ibanez AEQ-2T w/ onboard tuner | output = 2006–2013: Balanced XLR & ¼" stereo 2014–2019: ¼" stereo | battery = 9V | bridge = 2006–2017: Rosewood 2018: Treated New Zealand pine 2019: Purpleheart | bridgepins = Ibanez Advantage (ivory w/ black dot) | saddle = 2006–2013: Ivorex II 2014–2019: Plastic | nut = 2006–2013: Ivorex II 2014–2019: Plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | hw = Chrome | pg = | tuners = 2006–2013: Ibanez Smooth Tuner AS 2014–2019: Ibanez die-cast w/ half moon buttons | strings = 2006–2016: 2017–2019: | tuning = }} Images Sources * 2006 Asia catalog (page 86) * 2011 Europe catalog (page 23) * 2012 Japan catalog (page 79) * 2015 North America catalog (page 70) * 2018 Asia catalog (page 93) * AEG8E product page 2019, Ibanez Europe, archived December 2019 * AEG8E product page 2019, Ibanez Asia, archived December 2019 Category:AEG models Category:New in 2006 Category:2006 models Category:2007 models Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Category:2010 models Category:Updated in 2011 Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:Updated in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:Discontinued guitar models